1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition which gives users a warmed and pleasant feeling upon application thereof, has an excellent moisturizing effect, and is good in spreadability on and conformability to the skin and easy to be washed off.
2. Description of the Background Art
Non-aqueous cosmetic compositions comprising a polyhydric alcohol have moisturizing and warming effects and are hence utilized as massaging cosmetics and the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 320038/1993). It is also known to incorporate a thickening polymer soluble in a polyhydric alcohol, or silica gel in order to facilitate the application of the polyhydric alcohol to the skin (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 87158/1998, 194327/1998 and 87165/1998).
However, in order to thicken the resulting composition with the thickening polymer alone, it is necessary to use a great amount of the thickening polymer. In addition, the dependency of the viscosity of the composition on temperature becomes high, which has involved problems that the spreadability upon application to the skin at low temperatures becomes poor, that the flowability at high temperatures becomes too high to take the composition with fingers, and that when particles such as a scrubber are incorporated, the precipitation of the particles are observed at high temperatures. On the other hand, the system making use of the silica gel has involved such problems that the pH is low, and easiness of washing off becomes poor due to water-insoluble silica gel.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for development of a cosmetic composition which can make good use of the excellent properties of the polyhydric alcohol, and is good in spreadability on and conformability to the skin and easy to be washed off.